


all mine and all yours

by ohhanabi98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Idol Kita Shinsuke, Jealous Miya Atsumu, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Making Out, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhanabi98/pseuds/ohhanabi98
Summary: Atsukita Week Day 4: Alluring + Celebrity AU + “So your carefully applied makeup can smudge. Leave it alone, you’re beautiful. Even if your crisp shirt gets all wrinkled. It’s alright, look straight at me.” —TaeminPopular Idol Kita Shinsuke appears on a talk show with a MSBY Black Jackals player... an unexpected one.orMSBY Black Jackals Setter Miya Atsumu gets jealous when one of his teammates gets to be on an interview with his secret boyfriend.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: Atsukita Week





	all mine and all yours

Kita Shinsuke was a beloved vocalist of a popular idol group. His charisma shined on stage; anyone who listened to him sing was infatuated with the raw emotion in his tone. When Kita attended variety shows, he was charmed the audience with his funny remarks and unique habits. He’d also drop a few random facts for his fans, like what his favorite type of cabbage was. The idol was regarded as the pride and joy of Hyogo.

So when Atsumu had him pinned against the lockers of the MSBY Black Jackals locker room, bare skin pressing against cold metal, the volleyball player felt a surge of arrogance. All he needed to do was caress the sensitive skin on Kita’s neck and keep a tight grip on his hips as he kissed the idol’s painted lips, and he turned into putty in Atsumu’s hands. One of the most sought-after men in their country was withering underneath his touch.

“Atsumu,” Kita’s voice was breathy. “My make-up…”

He tried to fix his eyeliner, fearing that it was causing his eyes to look like raccoons. The setter stopped his hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing his fingers before returning his attention back to Kita’s lips.

“Leave it, Shin. You look gorgeous like this.” Atsumu’s hands travelled down the idol’s spine.

“All mine,” he whispered before hoisting Kita’s legs around his waist.

——

“Welcome back, viewers.” The female host announced.

“Today, we have vocalist Kita Shinsuke and MSBY —” The male host was interrupted by loud applause and cheer. This caused Kita to wave to the crowd softly, trying to appease them to stop interrupting the host.

“And MSBY Black Jackals’ Sakusa Kiyoomi!”

Another wave of cheers erupted, prompting Sakusa to wave back politely. Among the crowd, was Miya Atsumu. He sat in the front row with Bokuto and Hinata, who also tagged along to the live recording of Sakusa’s and Kita’s interview.

When their PR manager told the team about the interview offer, the setter had immediately tuned him out. He didn’t like having to cake make-up on his face, or come up with fake-sounding answers to dumb questions. However, a name he heard brought him out of his daydream.

“… with Kita Shinsuke. It’ll be fan service for both parties.”

Out of all the people they expected to volunteer to participate in the interview, Sakusa Kiyoomi wasn’t one of them. He accepted the offer with a simple reason: “I’ve always liked his music.”

Therefore, Atsumu had pressured their PR manager to get him seats at the recording. Bokuto and Hinata just wanted to tag along. It looked like they were there to support their teammate, but Atsumu just wanted an excuse to see his lover.

The show started with questions for Sakusa, who was his usual aloof self. He was more expressive with the hosts than he was with the team, but Atsumu, Hinata, and Bokuto could tell the spiker was forcing himself to.

“Sakusa-san, have you and Kita-san met before?” The male host gestured between the two men. They turned to each other before Sakusa picked up the mic to respond.

“We’ve seen each other in passing, but we never had the opportunity to speak.” The volleyball player replied, turning to Kita beside him. “I’m a huge fan, Kita-san. I listen to your albums during training.”

The crowd cheered loudly at Sakusa’s sudden confession. Atsumu felt his blood begin to boil when he saw a slight blush on his lover’s face. The smile his teammate gave Kita was too genuine; Atsumu has never seen a smile like that from Sakusa before, and it pissed him off that it was towards his boyfriend. Kita thanked him, promising that they’d try to grab coffee some time. The hosts made some comment that they’d have to follow up on the two to see if they actually do.

 _“Why does Shinsuke have to look so cute today?”_ The setter thought, watching Kita laugh at something Sakusa said. The make-up artist must’ve put some new lip color on the idol, because it had a rose-colored sheen that Atsumu doesn’t ever remember seeing on him before. _“He should’ve dressed down more. He looks too good to be sitting next to cranky Omi.”_

“Tsumtsum, your face is scary,” Bokuto joked, slapping his back. “I know you’re a Kita Shinsuke fan too, but you can ask Sakusa to get an autograph for you later!”

 _“Forget autographs, I get private performances,”_ Atsumu thought to himself smugly.

“Yeah, Atsumu-san! Maybe Omi-san will introduce you two if they get coffee together!” Hinata added. The setter just hummed, dismissing his friends’ consolation. He returned his attention to the show.

“So, Kita-san, I heard that you have been interested in doing voice acting,” the female host said.

“Yes —” Kita was interrupted by a few claps from the crowd. “I have been looking into the possibility of doing some work in anime, whether that is voice acting or OST.”

“Why don’t you do a snippet for us? This could be your audition!” The male host interjected. “Sakusa-san can be your partner!”

Atsumu had the urge to serve a volleyball at that host’s head; he was definitely orchestrating Sakusa’s and Kita’s interactions for ratings. Stupid fan service.

“Ah,” the idol turned his body to face Sakusa. “Is that okay with you?”

“I’d be honored.” He replied with no hesitation.

The audience roared in excitement as the two men stepped forward to the middle of the stage set. The screen would present one line at a time as Kita and Sakusa read it, and a teleprompter was set up in between them to see as they read.

“Kita-san will be the blue lines, and Sakusa-san will be the red lines.”

The pair shared a few laughs as they read the script. Atsumu’s vein was about to burst when he read the first line on the jumbo screen, but before he could embarrass himself by objecting, Kita began. The idol leaned close to Sakusa’s ear; his mouth a mere centimeters away from touching it. He held the microphone slightly behind the volleyball player’s shoulder. The camera panned closer to their heads.

“What do you think about when you’re alone, Sakusa-kun?” Kita’s voice was soft and soothing, but somehow had a sultry undertone. “Do you think of me?”

The crowed ooo-ed. Even Bokuto and Hinata were sitting at the edge of their seats, drowning in anticipation for their teammate’s response. Atsumu grew uncomfortable in his seat.

“What do you mean, Kita-san?” Sakusa’s tone was slightly flat compared to Kita’s.

“Sakusa-kun… I want to be the man you think of when you wake up in the morning, and the man you think of before you go to bed at night… Is that okay?” His voice dipped into a whisper with the last question, causing Sakusa’s ears to burn red.

Atsumu was fixated on the way Shinsuke’s lips moved when he said the line; the lip balm he wore made his lips look fuller and soft. He imagined himself to be on the receiving end of that question, and imagined smearing the carefully applied make-up by crashing his lips onto his lover’s and watching his pristine image melt under Atsumu’s influence. His fantasies made him miss whatever Sakusa said —he doesn’t recall any events that happened during the rest of the show after that point, if he was being quite honest.

After the recording ended, Sakusa brought Kita over to his teammates that were waiting backstage. They shared greetings and introductions; it mostly consisted of Bokuto and Hinata asking for autographs. Atsumu made sure to give his boyfriend a good look up and down, eyeing him flirtatiously when he knew Kita was paying attention and no one else was. They all made sure to exchange numbers before the idol was swept away by his manager (with the exception of Atsumu, who pretended to not have his phone on him). The setter only hoped that his lover knew what he was in for when he got home.

——

“Atsumu,” Kita moaned as his lover pressed kisses down his chest. The minute Atsumu came home, he attacked Shinsuke while he was sitting on the couch. “Enough, what’s gotten into you?”

“Reenact those lines for me?” Atsumu whispered into his ear. He continued his ministrations —caressing the bare sides of Shinsuke’s torso and moving back down to mark his skin with little nips.

“What lines? The voice acting ones?”

The setter hummed a yes. He moved his mouth lower towards Kita’s waistband and began leaving love marks in the dips of his hips. Atsumu bit harder when his boyfriend hesitated.

“What do you think about when you’re alone, Atsumu-kun?” Kita’s voice was breathy and desperate. His mews grew louder as the athlete moved his mouth lower. “Do you think of me?”

Atsumu paused, moving his head back to admire his work. Kita’s entire upper body was covered in bite marks and hickeys, save for his neck. He moved himself back up towards the idol’s face, swiping his thumb over Shinsuke’s lips and tilting his chin to make eye contact with him.

“I think of your eyes when I wake up. I think of your lips before I fall asleep. I think of your body when I eat my meals. I think of your warmth when I’m away. I dream of you, and of your smile when you look at me—there isn’t a minute of my day where my thoughts aren’t full of you.”

Kita’s eyes fluttered as Atsumu moved closer to his lips. They brushed together slightly before moving as one. The idol’s hands traveled to Atsumu’s head, threading his fingers through the tousled locks of hair. The athlete’s hands continued caressing his sides as their kiss became increasingly heated. All of a sudden, he pulled away from Kita —leaving the older slightly disoriented.

“Was that answer better than Sakusa’s?” He asked, pouting his lips.

Shinsuke blinked at him, unamused, before pushing his lover onto his back and straddling him. Atsumu’s eyes widened in shock.

The idol crashed his lips back onto Atsumu’s, smearing the lip color he was wearing a-skewed and transferring it onto the younger. Kita copied Atsumu’s earlier movements and swiped Atsumu’s stained lips with his thumb.

“I don’t think you should be mentioning another man’s name while you’re on top of me, or below me for the matter.” He growled lowly into the athlete’s ear.

This caused the pants Atsumu was wearing to grow tight; he simply relaxed into the sofa cushion, throwing his arms around Kita’s waist and pulling him closer.

“I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time since i wrote anything mildly sexy so this was interesting for me. i originally wanted to do a idol kita x bartender atsumu, but i know nothing about bars or clubs so I stuck with MSBY atsumu. plus i have this weird connection between d.o from exo and kita shinsuke; they just give me the same vibes, so i based kita's idol persona on d.o. 
> 
> we need more good-hearted sakusa + kita interactions! i think they'd be besties :')  
> (i'm also personally in love with the idea that sakusa had his lil sparkle moment when he met kita but was then appalled to find out that he was dating miya atsumu b/c he thinks kita is too good for him)
> 
> i have a twitter! come talk to me about atsukita: @ohhanabi98


End file.
